


Ropes not Ribbons

by JJKMagic



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Consensual, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Married Couple, Rope Bondage, Smut, Suspension Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 03:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9216764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJKMagic/pseuds/JJKMagic
Summary: Law hadn't seen Ace all week and prepared a carefully laid out plan for the day his lover finally returned home. A present and a nice romantic dinner come first, of course, and then... well, he just might have some plans for when they finally return to the privacy of their own apartment too.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chaotic_Dawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaotic_Dawn/gifts).



> Originally written for Leah ([Chaotic_Dawn](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaotic_Dawn/pseuds/Chaotic_Dawn)) during the One Piece Secret Santa Event.  
> I finally got the time to edit it properly, so here it is in a slightly more polished version^^
> 
> Beta-ed by the lovely [xTheCherryx](http://archiveofourown.org/users/xTheCherryx) again^^

 

Everything had gone smoothly.

 

That thought accompanied Law as he left the operating room to wash his hands. 

 

It was a very satisfying thought too. Cautious as he was he had scheduled the operation for three hours but the surgery had progressed without a hitch and ended up not even taking half of the allotted time.

 

If the recovery progressed just as smoothly his patient would be stationed at the hospital for another day or two and then be sent home with a friendly reminder not to overexert himself for at least the next two weeks.   
  


It was a nice thought to leave the last planned surgery of the year with. Of course there was always the chance of an emergency but in general everyone who had the choice avoided getting surgery done on the holidays. That much was understandable. Who spent the holidays willingly alone in the hospital?

 

As Law left to get changed he chanced a glance at the clock and a small smile formed on his lips.

 

With the time he had won he might just be able to take a shower at home  _ and _ make a short stop at their favorite jeweler before he went to pick up his  _ supermodel _ from work.

 

“You’re leaving now?”

 

Law turned around to see that Penguin, who had just assisted him with the surgery, had followed him already.

 

“Yeah. Good work in there.”

 

And even after years of working together the surgical nurse was still extremely bashful when complimented like that.

 

“Ah, it was nothing...”

 

Which was a blatant lie. Law loved working with Penguin and Shachi who were both his best coworkers and close friends. Working with them allowed Law to fully concentrate on his job, assured that they would take care of the rest.

 

“I trust I can leave the rest to you?” Law asked and was quickly answered with a mock salute.

 

“Sure! You go and have fun!”   
  
The remark was casual yet horribly out of place when Law usually left work only to find more work one way or another, which everyone knew, so he only raised a skeptical eyebrow and could practically see the moment Penguin noticed that he had just busted himself. He didn’t even have to say anything.

 

“Ah, I mean... I’m sure Shachi mentioned something about today being special and not to bother you needlessly…?”

 

Law, by now fully changed, merely smirked and ruffled the other’s hair, mindless of the surgical cap still covering most of it.

 

“Stalkers,” he said, more amused than anything as he turned to leave.

 

“Well, I’ll go  _ have my fun _ now. Happy holidays and all that, though I am sure you two will bother me soon enough anyway.”   
  
“We would never!” Penguin said, his tone mock-offended but a mischievous smirk on his lips.

 

“Liar,” Law said good-naturedly as he raised his hand for a short wave. “Well, see you around.”

 

X - X - X 

 

Leaving the hospital, Law forewent the elevator in favor of the staircase directly connected to the underground parking garage reserved for hospital workers.

 

Usually he just parked in front of the building but, since he knew a small celebration would be in order once Ace returned, he had picked up the convertible from their private garage earlier in the week. Not knowing how much time he would have afterwards he had decided to drive to work with it, but no matter how  _ decent  _ the surrounding neighborhood supposedly was there was no way he was just going to park a convertible on the open road.

 

The convertible hood was down, rarely as it was ever used. Except for rain, Law found that there was literally no point in using it, and he was reminded of that fact once more as he started the car, leaving the parking garage behind him, only to feel a warm wind blowing through his hair.

 

Such was Dress Rosa in the middle of December. Admittedly not Law’s first choice but after living here all his childhood and later finding friends and colleagues worth keeping he just never bothered to move away like he had meant to do for as long as he remembered.

 

By now he had almost forgotten to even mind, except for the worst heat of summer when he kept damning every single day of the oppressive heat. But apart from that he was actually pretty satisfied with life in general.

 

A few years ago he would have laughed at even the notion but nowadays he felt like he had actually accomplished something. It was a feeling he found himself re-discovering every single day too, every time his eyes merely glanced at the ring adorning his ring finger.   
  
A few years ago he also would have laughed at the fool feeling so utterly content and accomplished just because of  _ love _ .

 

It had taken him a while to realize that he had changed, had changed quite a lot actually. Friends and acquaintances had noticed first but back then he had still denied everything but the moment he had finally noticed himself had also been the moment he had noticed that he didn’t care at all.

 

He remembered all that as he reached the apartment he shared with the man who had put it all into motion, every single little change, without Law ever noticing a thing.   
  
The apartment was still empty, but it wouldn’t be by tonight. Ace was finally back in Dress Rosa and, Law chanced another look at the clock, should be done with his last shooting in about an hour.

 

Law had missed him, missed him dearly, and it had only been a week. Ace wasn’t usually away for several days like that but shootings in neighboring towns had lined up so that there just hadn’t been any point for him to return home in-between.

 

It was a weirdly novel experience for Law as well, missing someone. He used to associate the feeling with death but realized that the cause didn’t have to be anything quite so drastic at all..   
  
After a quick check that everything within the apartment was in order and prepared for tonight, Law went to the bathroom and undressed. He usually had the bad habit of enjoying long showers - until the water turned cold, so to speak, though that thankfully wasn’t an issue in their apartment - but today he refrained from that.   
  
He was, admittedly, somewhat excited. The day had been carefully planned out by him so that nothing could go wrong and even though planning ahead and keeping his expectations to a minimum was something he usually excelled at, he had noticed the nervous excitement bubbling up in his stomach the moment he had woken up and it had refused to leave ever since.

 

He toweled himself off and tried to tame his hair at the same time as he entered the walk-in-closet in the hall, positively surprised to see the nicely pressed black suit on display right in the center of it. 

 

He had commissioned it of course, had even asked it to be delivered like this, not expecting to have the time to spare to get it himself, but he was still surprised by how perfectly it had turned out. The material of the shirt, so soft it felt simply heavenly on the skin, was of a dark grey, jacket and tie, however, were of the darkest midnight black. Though what really made this suit one of a kind were the cuff links designed in the form of his very own characteristic tribal hearts.

 

It really was a lovely coincidence that he would have time to visit the creator himself. Some praise was definitely in order, Law decided.

 

Not wasting any time he got dressed and made his way downtown again.

 

X - X - X

 

Law’s destination could be found in a nice shopping street in the center of the town. Nice as opposed to hopelessly overrun since the shops lining this particular street all had their price and were thus mainly visited by their corresponding clientele.

 

Not that Law identified with said clientele, finding their need to advertise themselves with money alone to be foolish. He actually had not even so much as looked into most shops here, knowing his one specific destination here by heart and simply ignoring the rest.

 

_ Kid’n’Killer  _ presented itself with overlapping slanted silver lettering on the storefront and a door that, unlike most, did not chime upon entering. Law really couldn’t put his distaste for annoying doorbells into words.

 

“Welcome-”

 

The man behind the counter started his customary greeting before pausing upon actually looking up from his work.

 

“Ah, Doctor Trafalgar,” the man, whose actual face Law had never seen as it was always hidden behind a mask, acknowledged him.

 

The mask and even the long blond hair would not fit into any high class fashion and jewelry store except for this one.  _ Kid’n’Killer _ ’s unique characteristic was its focus on high class underground fashion and while they sold the most recent collections from fellow designers, most items sold here were actually unique or commissioned by customers.

 

Killer, one of two name givers of the shop, was a man of few words as Law well knew so he got right to the point.

 

“Thank you for your work on this,” he said, indicating his new attire.

 

Killer nodded curtly which Law had learned was not meant to be rude but a silent ‘You’re welcome.’

 

“Is Eustass in?”

 

“He is. Refuses to leave actually.”

 

When Killer put it like that, Kid was probably not motivated enough to get any actual work done but refused to leave anyway, usually ending up bothering the rest of his team, particularly Killer.

 

“Kid!” Killer called, his masked face pointed toward the open doorway leading to the back of the store.

 

There was no noticeable reaction.

 

“KID!” Killer bellowed the exact moment the redhead finally came into view, flinching at the sound.

 

Law flinched as well, simply because he was always surprised when the blond raised his voice at all.

 

“Sheeesh! I’m not deaf!”

 

“Then respond,” Killer retorted calmly though Law thought he detected just a hint of exasperation.

 

“Ah, Doc! What can I do for you today?” 

 

Kid’s attention focused immediately on Law, completely ignoring the remark. Killer, obviously dismissed and knowing he would not be acknowledged again, left to busy himself elsewhere in the shop.

 

“Something for the husband again, eh?” Kid speculated quickly.

 

Law grinned in response.

 

“Who else? But also...”

 

He took a step back from the counter so Kid could get a better look at the suit he had designed himself.

 

“Despite your vehement protests you more than succeeded my expectations,” Law said honestly.

 

Kid scratched the back of his head, his unruly red locks as always only held back by a pair of goggles.

 

“Compliments from you are still a really weird thing to get used to, just so you know. But...” he halted, thinking. “I already delivered it yesterday, why...”

 

“I wasn’t home yesterday. I actually didn’t expect to have time to visit today either.”

 

“Ah, your weird definition of ‘night shifts’, I get it.”

 

Kid gave the suit an appraising look, now that it was worn by the man it had been intended for, and sighed.

 

“It’s fine, I guess. But you know how I hate this formal stuff. Let me design something cool for you next time!”

 

The face he made at that request reminded Law of a weird mixture of hopeful puppy and disgruntled cat. But mostly it just wasn’t the response Law had expected at all.

 

“I could have given you more freedom for this one already. Your vehement protest when I merely mentioned it just made me think it would be wiser to stick to something ‘simple’.”

 

“What?” Kid looked honestly surprised. “No, man! Next time just ask me, okay?”

 

He made a soft sound then, apparently lost in thought for a moment but quickly returned to the topic at hand.

 

“Also, you’re paying for it and paying well, I might add, so it’s not like it’s wasted time or anything.”

 

Law smiled, just a little upturn to his lips but Kid immediately looked at him skeptically.

 

“Wonderful. I wouldn’t trust anyone else with my commissions after all.”

 

“I knew it! More of the creepy compliments...”

 

Kid had a point. Law had never been one to throw around with compliments and until a few years ago, had basically never complimented anyone unless it was necessary to uphold certain social expectations. Kid’s reaction when Law had first complimented him after years of knowing each other had been absolutely priceless, though, so Law made it a point to remind Kid that he was very much capable of doing so. Also it still just wasn’t getting old to see his reaction.

 

“You know I only design these, right?” Kid asked. “Killer does all the actual tailoring and stuff.”    
  
The redhead was obviously trying to avert the attention. Too bad Law was all too aware of that fact.

 

“I already thanked him as well.”

 

“Ah, you did? That’s good. Wouldn’t want him to get mad at me, stealing his work or anything...”

 

Kid started rambling and noticed it too, clearing his throat a moment later.

 

“How about we focus on what you actually came here for, hm? I think I might have just the thing.”

 

He was gone before Law could even respond, most likely to get a display case to show off his newest works.

 

When Kid returned, there was indeed a display case clutched to his chest and a wolfish grin on his face.

 

Law merely raised an eyebrow at the all too typical behavior.

 

“What?”

 

Kid just kept grinning and turned the display case around, _extra slowly_. Law stayed  skeptic until the very moment his heart completely embarrassingly actually skipped a beat.

 

He groaned.

 

“Fuck you, Eustass.”

 

“Haha, knew you’d like them.”

 

He did like them. The whole display was full of winged jewelry, small silver wings of all kinds, some adorned with little diamonds and other gems.   
  
Only Kid would use that specific weakness against him. It was a fact that Law had a soft spot for wings, at least ever since he had seen Ace don them, his innocently freckled face on the background of massive white wings sprouting from his back. Law had fallen in love with him all over again and had developed a weakness for wings of any kind on his lover, had even gone so far as to suggest another tattoo. His back was already covered with the pride of his family, of course, but maybe some smaller ones on the shoulder...? Ace, unfortunately, refused vehemently but a man was allowed to dream.

 

Law let his finger trail over the glass of the display case.

 

“These are beautiful, Eustass, but I’m afraid they’re just a tad too... feminine?”

 

“Hm... I get it.”

 

Kid hummed thoughtfully.

 

“Yo Heat!” he called toward the back, surprising Law, “I need something nice, red and perfect!”

 

“ _ Perfect _ ?” came a muffled reply.

 

“Husbando!” Kid called back as if that was the answer to all questions.

 

Law just stared at him.

 

“Please don’t tell me you actually call him that...”

 

“Sure we do!”

 

And... he didn’t seem the least bit embarrassed about it either. Law felt the sudden urge to deny he was acquainted with any of them.

 

Meanwhile there were lots of loud and frankly unnerving noises coming from the back room. Law would fear for whatever Heat was apparently moving around back there but he had seen the back just once himself and knew that this team worked in their very own kind of sorted chaos that probably only they could understand, if they did at all.

 

A few moments later, whether following a secret cue or maybe just instinctively, Kid disappeared in the back again.

 

Law was admittedly very curious what he would come up with and not for a moment doubted that he would find something just perfect one way or another.

 

He had a certain blind trust in Kid’s designs. He had, at one point during his education, even attended some design courses along with him, back when he had still been playing around with ideas, even though his path to the medical field had pretty much been set in stone since his early childhood.

 

As expected, Kid returned with another display case not a minute later and while the first one had surprised Law, this one honestly took his breath away.

 

He was in silent awe looking over the silver pieces, these with a slightly darker, rougher look to them. Among them, almost in the center of the case, Law saw _it_ : a necklace, wings folded in on themselves, their tips encasing a most brilliant ruby.

 

He didn’t need to think about it.

 

“This one.”

 

Kid looked over the piece for a moment and grinned.

 

“As usual then?” he asked, setting the case down to retrieve the necklace.

 

“Wouldn’t have it any other way,” Law responded with a similar grin and handed Kid the briefcase with his credit card, not even asking for the price. 

 

Kid’s pieces all came with their price but Law didn’t care. There wasn’t much he bothered to spend his money on anyway.

 

“You have too much money, you know that?” Kid remarked, focused on tucking the necklace away in a nice black box with velvet lining. It was still surprising to see him handle something so delicate with the utmost care and respect.

 

“Says the one who profits from it?”

 

“Haha, I’m not complaining or anything. Maybe just a healthy reminder though, yeah?”

 

“I’m fine, Eustass,” Law replied, not without a hint of amusement.

 

“So, got this beauty right here,” Kid said, setting the box on the counter and picking up the briefcase instead, “and I’ll be right back.”

 

Law tucked the little box away in the pocket on the inside of his jacket, just one of the many advantages of commissioning a few extras here and there, while Kid disappeared in the back once more to deal with the financial part of the transaction.

 

The price really didn’t matter, Law couldn’t wait to see his beautiful ‘little’ gift adorning the neck of his lover.

 

Kid reappeared shortly thereafter, handing back the briefcase.

 

“Always a pleasure doing business with you, Doc.”

 

“The pleasure is all mine,” Law replied grinning.

 

He was just about to turn around to leave when Kid stopped him once more.

 

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

 

And Law honestly couldn’t help but laugh at the remark.

 

“Like marry, you mean?”

 

Kid looked dumbfounded for a moment.

 

“Ah, got me there, I guess.”

 

“Don’t worry, Eustass. I’ll behave... this time around.”

 

His wink was answered with another grin before Law turned around once more.

 

“You better!”

 

Kid’s bellowing laugh followed him long after he left the shop.

 

It was when Law was back in the driver seat that he felt the nerves, he had almost been able to forget for a moment, return in full force.

 

It had been a week.

 

A week since he had last seen  _ him _ .

 

He was going to go see him  _ now _ .

 

He couldn’t wait.

 

X - X - X

 

Dress Rosa never got really cold, no matter the season. The days, however, got noticeably shorter during the winter like everywhere else.

 

It was dark, pretty much pitch black, when Law neared his destination: a big structure with massive glass fronts and light spilling from every window.

 

Law was not entirely sure what the building’s real purpose was. It mostly served as an atelier and gallery as far as he knew but also seemed to offer rooms for all kinds of other purposes.

 

He didn’t really care, especially not right now.

 

He spotted them, Ace and Sabo too, talking outside.

 

Ace was sitting on one of the many benches lining the building, animatedly gesticulating as he told the other man something. His gestures had never really given Law any insight into what he was talking about, they were mostly just endearing to look at.

 

And then Ace caught sight of him. He was up on his feet in no time, jogging over to the parking spot Law was just approaching. Sabo merely followed his line of sight before following after him at a more relaxed pace, though he still caught up to Ace before Law even properly got out of the car.

 

“Well, that’s that then. Have fun, I’ll call you,” the blond said, pressing an affectionate little kiss to Ace’s cheek before approaching Law.

 

Law was almost surprised that Sabo got to him first, though it was almost routine by now and there was admittedly something intriguing about Ace simply staring at him, wordlessly smiling at him from just a few feet away.

 

“Thank you, Sabo,” Law said as the man stood in front of him and pulled him into a one-armed hug.   
  
That, admittedly, was not part of their routine and noticeably surprised Sabo. The blond recovered quickly though, returning the hug while handing Law something with his free hand: a most familiar weight in the palm of his hand.

 

“He’s all yours, sorry for keeping him busy so long.” 

 

Sabo smiled apologetically and with a tiny bow of his head he left.

 

Law looked after him for only a moment when his ears picked up on the most adorable little whine.

 

“ _ Laaaw _ ...”

 

Ace hadn’t moved from his spot as if he was somehow forbidden from approaching him or maybe just literally frozen to the spot.

 

Law didn’t mind either way when it allowed him to sweep his lover off his feet with a near bone-crushing hug.

 

He let his lips speak for him with a short but passionate kiss before saying the first words that came to mind.

 

“It’s good to see you.”

 

And Ace’s face lit-up, his freckles on full display, was exactly what Law had been missing all week.

 

“It sure is,” Ace replied slightly dazed.   
  
He looked only surprised for a moment when Law slipped a most familiar ring onto his finger.

 

“Ah, my ring, did Sabo give it to you?”

 

Not for a moment did he wonder how the blond had been able to do so in the mere seconds they had had any contact whatsoever. Law noticed, however, and with no small amount of pride, that Ace still lifted his hand to gaze upon the ring for a moment as if he was seeing it for the first time.

 

The soft smile upon his face was endlessly charming.

 

“Well, ready to go?” Law asked, a similarly soft smile on his face.

 

“I sure am! I saw you picked up my baby from the garage!”

 

Law did not comment on the fact that the convertible was only ever Ace’s “baby” when they were not talking about the fact that Law had indeed given it to Ace as a present. Though Ace really was more a person to be driven than to drive himself, so it really wasn’t worth discussing who actually owned the car as long as Ace was comfortable... which he sure was. The moment he got into the passenger seat the backrest got reclined so much it was almost hard to watch before he got comfortable.

 

Law was barely out of the parking spot when Ace let out a long drawn-out sigh.

 

“Thank God, that’s over.”

 

Law glanced over at him.

 

“That bad?”

 

“No,” Ace denied quickly, ”I mean, I like my work but I really don’t like sleeping in hotels. Especially not a different one every single day!”

 

“It’s kind of disorienting. I think I freaked out Sabo once or twice,” he explained, a small grin making itself known as he mentioned his brother.

 

“So, you shared a room?”

 

“Sure, like we always did,” Ace replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world but then he paused and Law felt his gaze rest on him. 

 

“Why? Does that bother you?”

 

At the question Law almost snorted.

 

“Suure. You sharing a room with your ‘brother’. Freaks me out,” he said in the most deadpan voice he could muster and he had been told he was quite the master at it.

 

Ace ignored the jab.

 

“You know, you should have seen him when I first told him you and me were moving in together. I think he was a little heartbroken, to be honest.”

 

This time he was grinning outright.

 

“So you lived together all this time?”

 

Law had honestly never bothered to ask. Ace and Sabo were a weird kind of package deal you just got used to in his eyes.

 

“Yep, always. Well, ever since he came to Dress Rosa which really wasn’t all that long ago.”

 

“So what’s he doing now?”

 

When he glanced at Ace, his lover actually seemed to be pondering the question which made Law feel a little better about never inquiring about Ace’s past living conditions.

 

“I think he moved in with Koala, his friend from Baltigo, who came here with him.”

 

The name rung a bell, though Law couldn’t remember a face to go along with it.

 

“Now where have I heard that name before?”

 

“I think she works as a journalist here now,” Ace mused.

 

“Ah, that’s it,” Law confirmed, “I like her writing. It’s surprisingly honest.”

 

“Is it? I don’t remember ever reading anything by her...”

 

That really didn’t surprise Law at all.   
  
“I don’t recall you reading anything  _ ever _ .”

 

At that Ace had the decency to chuckle embarrassedly.

 

“That might just be it.... Well,  _ you _ could always read to  _ me _ ...”

 

“Not going to turn into your personal newscaster. Pretty sure you have more time to read than I do anyway.”

 

“It was worth the try.”

 

There was a cheeky little grin on Ace’s face. When Law didn’t add anything, he took a look at their surroundings for the first time and Law could basically see Ace putting things together in his head.   
  
The streets were familiar but didn’t have that same welcoming feeling that usually accompanied the way home, at least to Law it felt that way.   
  
“Let me guess,” Ace said a moment later, comfortably leaning back in his seat, “a nice dinner before we head home?”

 

Law just grinned. “How did you guess?”

 

“I  _ know _ you.”

 

“Do you now?”

 

“Sure I do.”

 

This time when Law glanced at him, their eyes met for just a moment and Law was overcome by a feeling he couldn’t quite name.

 

Ace looked ahead on the street then, a little as if lost in thought, when he said: “It’s good to be home.”

 

Law couldn’t agree more.

 

“ _ It is _ .”

 

He reached for Ace’s hand, resting on the man’s thigh, to intertwine their fingers for just a moment before focusing back on the street.

 

He felt Ace’s gaze resting on him and wondered if he understood the full admission behind these words, having been home this whole time but just not feeling like it without the other to be there with him.

 

“I won’t leave anytime soon, I promise.”

 

“You better not,” Law said, gladly taking the chance to lift the mood. He still wasn’t someone to wear his emotions on his sleeve. “Or I might just have to tie you up.”

 

“Aha?” Ace responded cheekily.

 

“Don’t tempt me, you know I will.”

 

“I  _ know _ .”

 

Ace was playing with him. He just seemed to have forgotten that he had never won a single one of their little games.

 

“I’ll tie you up, leave you with a straw and a bottle of water and go to work.”

 

“Wha-!” Ace sputtered. “Oi, oi. What if I have to use the bathroom? Which I will during your 10 to 14 hour shifts!”

 

“You’re right, I should leave a potty too,” Law replied seriously.

 

Ace pouted. Even if Law couldn’t see it, he could easily hear it.   
  
“I would rather just ruin your floor.”

 

“It’s as much your floor as it is mine and I’m not the one on cleaning duty next week.”

 

“Dammit!”   
  
Ace’s lips were pouting but his eyes were shining with amusement.

 

_ I missed you. _

 

That was the most prominent thought in Law’s mind at that moment but the words he actually spoke were a little different.

 

“I love you.”

 

Ace’s head whipped around, those words still surprising him as much as Law was surprised by voicing them.

 

“Love you too,” Ace replied easily, his eyes honest, before leaning over and pressing a kiss to his cheek that had even Law turn scarlet.

 

“Maybe this is a bad idea after all,” he muttered.

 

“Huh? What is?” Ace asked confused.

 

“Dinner,” Law clarified, “I want  _ you _ .” 

 

Law had no problem admitting that openly and Ace’s eyes widened.

 

There was a seductive little smirk forming on his lips and Law had trouble focusing on the street for the first time that night.

 

“I want...” Ace drawled the word and paused meaningfully, “... _ food _ . Sorry, big guy.”

 

Law groaned.

 

“God, I hate you.”

 

“That’s not what you said five minutes ago!”

 

His lover had written ‘victory’ all over his face but there was no way that didn’t count as cheating in Law’s eyes.

 

Ace was still cackling next to him, probably celebrating the appearance of Law’s really rare own pouts.

 

The drive continued in comfortable silence after that. At least until Ace almost jumped up in his seat when they were nearing their destination.

 

“Wha-?! I love that  _ place _ !”

 

Law chuckled.

 

“I’m still surprised to hear you say that about any high class restaurant...”

 

“And you wanted to skip that!”

 

Ace almost looked insulted.

 

“It was merely a suggestion.”

 

“A horrible suggestion! That place is  _ amazing _ !”

 

Well, there definitely was no skipping dinner now. Luckily, seeing his lover over-joyed at the prospect of a nice dinner was equally rewarding.

 

X - X - X

 

Law liked his dinners like that, at a small table in a more secluded corner of the room, like requested upon reservation. These restaurants had their price as well but Law honestly just preferred that they were noticeably quieter too and the people knew to mind their own business.

 

He was browsing the menu, even though he already knew what he would be ordering for them, Ace wasn’t, looking out of the window instead.

 

“You could have warned me by the way,” he said, making Law look at him, “thanks to you I feel underdressed now.”

 

He was eyeing Law’s suit with a mixture of awe and contempt.

 

Law just smirked.

 

“You look perfectly fine,” he assured and left it at that.

 

Fighting over that with Ace was usually a lost cause. The man was dressed from head to toe in the latest designer fashion, part of his contract with several fashion companies. Though he still stuck to the most “comfortable” designs he could find, his lover looked perfectly enviable at any given day.

 

Law put the menu down when he heard someone approach the table. It was a waitress, a young, blonde thing. 

 

Law had a bad feeling right away.

 

“Good evening, gentlemen-”

 

Sure enough, her greeting ended abruptly and her eyes lit up when she spotted Ace.

 

“I hope you enjoy your stay here,” she said smiling, her gaze focused needlessly long on Ace before turning to Law.

 

Law knew and loathed her kind, yet he refrained from rolling his eyes and smiled politely.

 

“What would you like to order?”

 

“Today’s four course meal, for the both of us.”

 

“Certainly. Would you like the chef’s recommended wine for the courses or would you like to choose yourself?”

 

“The chef’s recommendation would be much appreciated, thank you,” Law replied.

 

“Wonderful. I’ll be back shortly then,” she said and left, but not before throwing another smile in Ace’s direction.

 

This time Law did roll his eyes. He heard Ace chuckle softly but his lover chose not to comment.

 

The waitress returned some time later with an absolutely delectable looking soup, and Law wasn’t even a big fan of soup.

 

“Today’s first course is a creamy lobster bisque,” the waitress announced, setting the table.

 

And Law was most satisfied when Ace received two bowls of soup instead of just one.

 

While Law liked about multi-course meals that there was no knowing exactly what would be served, Ace liked them for their sheer variety. Unfortunately, the size of the portions usually served during such meals could never satisfy someone who could eat as much as his lover, so each time Law made a reservation he made sure to leave a small note to serve his partner every course twice, arranged on the same plate, or simply two plates didn’t matter to him, only that his lover left happily afterwards.

 

“To the soup our chef usually recommends unoaked white wines,” the waitress explained as she set down two wine glasses on the table as well and surprised Law just a little with the fact that she actually might have known what she was talking about when she began pouring the wine.

 

“The chef’s choice today is a Sauvignon Blanc.”   
  
Law usually liked people who knew their wine but today, he decided, it just made him like her less.

 

The waitress smiled, oblivious to Law’s inner musings.

 

“I’ll be back once you’re done.”

 

“I hope she never comes back,” Law muttered once she was gone.

 

Ace’s chuckle turned into a soft laugh.

 

“Relax, just ignore her,” he said, smiling at Law and raising his glass.

 

“After all, this is not about her, right?”

 

Law returned the smile and mirrored the gesture.

 

“You’re right, it’s about us.”

 

“To us then,” Ace said with a soft chuckle.

 

Law absolutely loved this man and not even the best wine in the world could avert his attention from the way his eyes lit up when he first tasted the soup.

 

Law couldn’t blame him. Even without tasting he knew the chef’s meals to be exquisite. After all, he wouldn’t bring Ace here if he had any doubt in the chef’s skills.

 

Ace was expectedly successfully distracted for the rest of the course and Law allowed himself to just watch him for a while.

 

He was torn from his musings when the waitress returned almost scarily fast after Ace was done with his course.

 

When she smiled at Ace all the way through gathering their used dishes Law just snapped, sinking deep into thought. Now what could he do to make her lose that annoyingly hopeful look in her eyes?

 

“Please don’t kill her,” Ace muttered in a fake whisper. His lover grinned knowingly.

 

Law sighed and tried to calm down. He knew just as well as his lover that he could hold quite the grudge for the stupidest of reasons. It was quite possibly one of his more childish traits.

 

Still, he was only slightly calmer when she returned with the second course.

 

“Today’s appetizer: fried ravioli with a side of marinara sauce, and to accompany them: a full-bodied, oaked Côtes du Rhône Blanc. I hope you enjoy.”

 

Ace had one of his hands resting on the table and Law took advantage of the waitress’ obvious distraction, openly staring at Ace as she was. It was childish but tonight Law would rather be childish than have this woman keep staring at  _ his husband _ , so he used the pretense of reaching for his wine glass to let his hand rest needlessly close to Ace’s, knowing that both of their matching rings would be in plain view. Just to make sure he waited long enough for the waitress’ gaze to wander to their almost joined hands before he actually picked up his glass.

 

He tried to hide his smirk when he saw her blush upon realizing her mistake. She excused herself quickly after that.

 

“You’re an evil man,” he heard Ace mutter and turned his attention to him.

 

“I don’t know what you mean,” he said, nonchalantly taking a sip.

 

“You do.”

 

Law sighed, giving up the pretense.

 

“Would you rather she kept fussing over you?”

 

Ace grinned mischievously.

 

“Actually just waiting for the moment she realizes you’re the rich doctor here.”

 

“I’m sure she would find herself plenty satisfied with your own income.”

 

Ace chuckled and this time Law joined him. They were probably both just a tiny bit evil.

 

But Law found himself much more relaxed when the waitress returned to get the empty dishes, this time sticking to a kindness that was entirely polite but impersonal.

 

X - X - X

 

“I got something for you,” Law said as they waited for the main course to arrive.

 

Ace looked at him skeptically as Law reached into his pocket to retrieve the box he had gotten earlier and placed it on the table.

 

“Christmas is on the 24 th , not 23 rd ,” Ace remarked.

 

“I don’t need an excuse to get you a present.”

 

Ace still hesitated before reaching for the box. Law wondered if he had ever done anything to make him skeptical of his presents. Law certainly could be quite a tease when he wanted to be but certainly he had never lied about presents?

 

Ace kept staring at him expectantly until Law was almost tempted to ask “What?” before he finally lifted the cover.

 

All skepticism vanished and was replaced with barely concealed awe.

 

“It’s beautiful,” he muttered, though it seemed like he was more at a lack for words, voicing the first that had come to mind.

 

Law smiled as he got up.

 

“I’m glad,” he said and Ace merely watched him as he went over to his lover’s side to retrieve the necklace from its box and place it around his lover’s neck, where it  _ belonged _ .

 

When Law returned to his seat Ace was touching the winged pendant almost reverently. But Law also realized that the light catching in the ruby still didn’t live up to the light reflecting in his lover’s eyes when he smiled at him.

 

“Thank you. You didn’t have to.”

 

Law waved his worries away immediately.

 

“I wanted to. It’s my right to give you presents when I feel like it.”

 

Ace stared at him intently.

 

“So...” he drawled innocently, “did you get me a Christmas present?”

 

“Wouldn’t you like to know.”

 

Law ignored the little pout on his lover’s lips when the waitress returned with the main dish.

 

He saw that she noticed the necklace that obviously hadn’t been there before but didn’t comment.

 

“For the main course we have grilled pork tenderloin medallions with a side of creamed spinach,” she explained setting down the plates.

 

Law saw Ace’s eyes widen which wasn’t surprising since there was meat on the table. Law just smiled to himself.

 

“Our chef’s recommendation to that is a full-bodied douro red.”

 

“Thank you,” Law said and, for the first time, meant it.

 

He really was much more relaxed, especially with the present adorning his lover’s neck in plain view.

 

The waitress was gone for not even a second before Ace dug in with fervor.

 

Law looked on amused for a moment before enjoying his own meal at a much slower pace.

 

X - X - X

 

They were still enjoying their dessert, vanilla-roasted peaches with raspberries accompanied by a sparkling and sweet Brachetto d’Acqui, when Ace started talking about his week away from home.

 

Though really he was mostly complaining about Sabo in that fond way that only family members were capable off, blood-related or not.

 

“Sabo’s heads over heels for Luffy, you know?”

 

“Is he now?”

 

Law was a little surprised but all he knew about Ace’s ‘little brother’ was that he had only seen him a handful of times and never for long and he had still managed to leave quite an impression.

 

“He totally is!” Ace said excitedly, “Here, wait, I saw them talking last time and just couldn’t help myself.”

 

He was fumbling around with his phone as he said that before shoving said phone into Law’s face. It was indeed displaying a photo of Sabo and Luffy, the latter obviously wildly gesturing while telling the other something while Sabo listened with an amused smile on his face.

 

Law didn’t know personally but he imagined he might look a little like that when he looked at Ace too.

 

“He does seem positively smitten with him,” Law had to agree.

 

“ _ Right _ ?”   
  
Ace’s excitement died just a moment later with a drawn out sigh.

 

“But Sabo’s being a complete idiot about it!” he complained.

 

It was honestly amusing to see him so invested, but he was talking about his ‘brothers’ after all. Speaking of which.

 

“Luffy is something like your little brother though, right?”

 

“Sure is! And I called Sabo my brother long before that,” Ace said proudly.

 

“Aren’t you worried they’d somehow... leave you behind if they ended up together?”

 

“What?” Ace started laughing. “Nah, if anything they have had a reason to complain about me for years! I mean, I see Sabo at work all the time but Luffy or even the three of us together... it’s mostly my fault we don’t meet up as often as we did. I’m spending far too much time with my _wonderful husband_ after all,” he said the last part with a seductive little smile on his face that Law chose to ignore for his own good.

 

“So, no. If anyone left anyone behind, it’s probably me, so I would have absolutely no right to complain. Also, my brothers being happy can only ever be a win-win situation,” Ace said and Law didn’t doubt he meant every word.

 

“Does Luffy know then?” 

 

“I’m pretty sure. I mean he is an airhead but not even  _ he’s  _ that oblivious.”

 

“I don’t see the problem then,” Law remarked calmly but Ace seemed exasperated.

 

“But Luffy won’t make the first move! At least not for now.”

 

Law did not inquire how Ace was so certain of that and reflected on what he had just been told instead. He wasn’t much of a matchmaker and really only one thing came to mind.

 

“Sabo kisses you on the cheek when he says good-bye, right? Does he do the same with Luffy?”

 

Ace almost looked offended at the suggestion.

 

“You wish! He wouldn’t dare to. If he did probably even Luffy would take the chance to just... turn around in the right moment, you know?”

 

Law chuckled at that.

 

“You going to play matchmaker in a different way then?”

 

“I guess? I think I’ll have to...”

 

Ace sighed again. It was entirely too adorable to see him despair over this.

 

“You know,” Ace said a moment later, ”Sabo does refrain from doing it to you though.”

 

“Huh?” At that point Law was honestly at a loss to what his lover was referring to.

 

Ace merely pointed at his cheek. “Kissing you. He’s touchy-feely like that but fears you might not appreciate it.”

 

“If not kill him for it,” he added amused.

 

“I don’t think we’re not all that close…” Law replied merely.

 

At that Ace’s face read plain incredibility.

 

“You two totally have that ‘silently valuing each other a lot’-thing going on,” he said confidently.

 

“Though you’re not even silent when you two do talk. Also…”

 

This time Ace looked at him pointedly before continuing. “You were the one who said Sabo is more beautiful than me.”

 

And Law had to laugh at that, both at the fact that his lover still remembered that off-hand remark and that he still insisted on completely misinterpreting exactly what Law had said.

 

“I said he was beautiful while you were more cute type,” Law corrected. “Are you still mad about that?”

 

“Still miffed about the fact that you can’t come up with a single manly thing to say about me instead.”

 

Law was really tempted to keep laughing but Ace was eyeing him evilly so he refrained but couldn’t keep from smirking widely.

 

“I’ll try. I’ll tell you when I come up with something.”

 

“Is that supposed to make me feel  _ better _ ? That you need  _ time  _ to think about it?”

 

Ace looked positively offended now and Law took one of his hands, looking at him intently.

 

“You’re  _ perfect _ ,” he said simply and successfully turned Ace into a stuttering blushing mess as a result.

 

Law watched him fumble with his words for a while before casually adding: “And tell Sabo I’m not completely averse to… friendly affection.”

 

Caught off guard twice in a row Ace was visibly trying to figure out what Law meant with that which had been exactly Law’s intention.

 

He glanced at their plates then, which were noticeably empty at that point.

 

“You ready to leave?”

 

“Huh?” Ace still seemed deeply lost in thought. “Ah yeah, sure.”

 

He smiled, a soft red hue still on his cheeks, and as if reading their minds the waitress reappeared to gather up the last of their dishes.

 

“We would like the check then,” Law requested and she nodded before confirming that she’d be right back.

 

“I’m barely back and I feel completely spoiled,” Ace remarked, having obviously regained his composure.

 

“As long as you’re happy.”

 

“I am! Thank you for the dinner and the present and... just being you, I guess.”

 

Law could handle the first part but the end had  _ him  _ blushing furiously for a change.

 

“Stop it, would you?”

 

“It’s true, you know,” Ace said and Law didn’t doubt he meant it but there was also this cheeky smile that told him he did it partly just as payback for before, especially when the waitress returned and actually did a double take before setting the check folder down on the table.

 

She left again in quite a hurry.

 

“Goddamn you, Ace.”

 

His lover just cackled quietly, not in the least intimidated by the glare Law threw his way.

 

Law figured he had only himself to blame for that one.

 

X - X - X

The ride home was uneventful. Ace usually had what Law called “his quiet and content phase” after a good dinner and Law left him to it. With what his plans for the rest of the night were his lover might just need the break.

 

For his part Ace didn’t question when he was led straight to the bedroom once they reached their apartment and to his credit he was not the least bit surprised when his back hit the door the moment they made it into the room.

 

“So, no shootings tomorrow?”

 

Law let his voice drop to a slightly husky whisper as he kept Ace trapped against the door. His lover’s eyes shone with clear interest.

 

“No shootings for the rest of the week, holidays and all that.”

 

“Hm, perfect.”

 

“Why? Is your schedule equally free for once?” 

 

There was a teasing but also hopeful tone to Ace’s voice.

 

“Hm...” Law acted thoughtful for a moment, “it looks promising for now.”

 

Ace hummed. “Isn’t that wonderful?”

 

“Playtime then.”

 

Ace grinned cheekily.  “Is it now?”

 

“Definitely,” Law confirmed, ”you up for it?”

 

His lover did his best to look as if he was mulling it over in his head before answering with another grin.

 

“Sure, I feel like being pampered today.”

 

“Who says you’ll be pampered?” Law asked, using his height advantage to loom over Ace, but his lover was expectedly unimpressed.

 

“I know you,” he said simply, looking straight at him.

 

Law took a step back then, decision made.

 

“Then off with those clothes and onto the bed with you,” he said in a voice that left no room for arguments. 

 

Ace knew better than to object anyway, thankfully he also had no interest in doing so in the first place.

 

Ace was good at taking commands and fulfilling them to Law’s utter satisfaction, so he didn’t bother to look back to check if Ace did as advised as he went to retrieve some items from the wardrobe.

 

“Red or black?” he asked.

 

“Just go with black,” his lover replied quickly.

 

“Fine then.”

 

Law opened the wardrobe and took out several perfectly furled black ropes before turning around to find Ace positively bare save for a lonely pair of shorts resting on his hips.

 

And with the absolute confidence that only a model could own, he let his fingers slip beneath the material when he asked with a casual grin: “You want these gone as well?”

 

“Whatever you feel like.”

 

Ace shrugged, sinking back onto the bed as he was and comfortably stretching himself out to his full length.

 

“Now don’t get too comfortable,” Law reprimanded. “Is there anything I can do for you before we start?”

 

Ace grinned.

 

“Sure, lose the jacket. I want something to look at.”

 

“Cheeky as always,” Law scolded halfheartedly but started unbuttoning his jacket and the shirt beneath. And if it was anything less than Kid’s personal work he probably would have just dropped  and forgotten about it for the rest of the night but since he had too much respect for the work put into it he took the time to find a coat hanger first.

 

Ace didn’t complain, in fact seemed to be watching him intently as the material dropped away to reveal the myriad of tattoos beneath.

 

“Never gets old,” he remarked playfully as jacket and shirt were put away.

 

“I would hope so. Now. Onto your knees, arms on your back.”

 

The grin never left his face as Ace got up and did as he was told without question.

 

Law left the ropes on the edge of the bed before getting onto it himself, sitting behind Ace. There was a certain reason their bed wasn’t just “needlessly” big but also had a massive canopy and Law planned to take full advantage of it.

 

He took the first rope, quickly untangling the knot keeping it at the right length, folded exactly once in the middle, so he had the full rope at his disposal.

 

“Arms crossed,” he directed, “properly.”

 

Ace did as advised and Law nudged his arms until each hand rested properly in the crook of the opposing arm before tying his lover’s hands.

 

From the resulting knot he led the rope up to Ace’s left arm, slightly beneath the shoulder, across his upper chest to his right arm and from there another full round around Ace’s body, effectively pinning his arms to his sides. Then he led the rope beneath the one leading up from the knot on Ace’s hands to tie them together. That was all he needed for the base of the intended rope harness.

 

Law quickly checked the rope, making sure the single strands were aligned properly parallel to each other and not causing any unnecessary discomfort. Then he secured the rope, making sure it couldn’t move too much from its intended position, before repeating the prior steps, this time leading the rope across Ace’s lower chest.

 

He worked quickly and Ace stayed quiet through it all.

 

That was until Law, focused on his work, pulled too quickly, letting the end of the rope snap against Ace’s skin, resulting in a quiet groan.

 

Law’s interest was piqued immediately, especially since it had been completely unintended.

 

He let his head rest on Ace’s shoulder.

 

“What’s wrong?” he breathed into his lover’s ear, making him squirm.

 

“N-nothing,” Ace lied, and lied badly.

 

Law merely grinned.

 

“You’re so sensitive...”

 

He could practically feel Ace’s heart rate pick up.

 

“It’s just... been a while.”

 

“I guess it has,” Law hummed, ”time to hurry this along then.”

 

The harness was in place, crossing over Ace’s chest twice. For now that would do, Law mused. There was no need to go for an overly aesthetically pleasing result at this time. Not that Ace wasn’t absolutely pleasing to look at all by himself.

 

“Get up,” Law advised, tapping Ace’s shoulder once.

 

In the meantime he got a second rope and tied it to the first, extending it. The loose end he threw through the ring connected to the suspension point hiding in the bed’s canopy. That was its sole intended purpose after all.

 

After making sure everything was secured properly, Law pulled once, lifting Ace’s body with ease and, because he felt like teasing his lover, Ace’s feet barely touched the bed once Law was done.

 

His lover glared at him, wiggling helplessly.

 

“Do it properly...” he grumbled and Law only smiled sweetly at him in response.

 

“Gladly.”

 

Another rope went around Ace’s foot. Properly tied and secured, the loose end, again, went through the ring at the ceiling.

 

“Everything okay?” Law asked.

 

“Yeah, go ahead.”

 

With the permission given, Law pulled, this time effectively lifting Ace’s whole body from the bed, leaving him hanging in a nice horizontal line in mid-air.

 

Unlike most people Ace did not bother to try and reach the ground with his unbound leg. In fact he looked almost perfectly relaxed though at this point his position was hardly the most comfortable. So Law got to work quickly, tying his second foot as well, and then adding another rope to support his hip, which just had the extra bonus that Ace’s body straightened out further, an admirable near perfect line and an entirely helpless Ace.

 

Law took a moment to admire his work.

 

“You having fun there?” he asked amused before he moved closer to check the ropes again.

 

“Sure, it’s nice and relaxing.”

 

And even though said with no small amount of sass, Law knew he wasn’t lying.

 

Law paid special attention to the rope binding Ace’s hands, intertwining his hand with each of his lover’s to check their circulation.

 

“Everything fine?”

 

“Yeah, perfectly,” Ace assured, “ask me in twenty.”

 

“I’ll ask before that.”

 

“I  _ know _ .”

 

That more than anything assured Law that his lover was indeed fine so he didn’t feel bad for shutting him up with a kiss.

 

The angle was unusual and perfectly exciting, especially when Ace tried to follow his lips when he withdrew and was absolutely incapable of doing so. The pout he received was entirely adorable, even more so with his lover helplessly suspended as he was.

 

Since he was absolutely free to do so Law let his hands wander over Ace’s whole body, following the ropes, following his tattoos, following completely random patterns while keeping his touch light enough that it was barely more than a feeling ghosting over his lover’s skin, making him positively shiver beneath his fingertips.

 

Ace really was a piece of art. Law wasn’t surprised people were willing to pay him merely for his looks. It was Law alone, however, who got to see the whole depth beneath, the beauty of Ace completely and utterly trusting even when stripped of his freedom.

 

Law let the tip of his finger circle one of Ace’s nipples, his lover’s breath hitching at the action and here Law hadn’t even done anything yet.

 

“You  _ really  _ are sensitive today,” Law remarked awed.

 

He pinched the little nub, just once for good measure, making Ace groan in a mixture of pain and pleasure. Law would make sure he got to hear more of this tonight, would make sure to tip the balance too, until there was nothing but pleasure left.

 

He smirked and made sure his lover could feel it when he kissed his bare skin, mouthing over the now reddened skin, letting his tongue circle the over-sensitized nipple until Ace was positively squirming in his binds, torn between wanting to get away and wanting more.

 

Law only left him one option as he closed his lips completely around the sensitive bud, sucking and licking until Ace’s breath sounded harsh and labored in his ears.

 

Once Law deemed Ace’s skin abused enough for the time being he let off to take in his lover’s face.

 

Ace’s eyes were blown wide and his weak struggle had led to several strands of his hair now falling into his face.

 

Law carefully brushed them back where they belonged before lifting Ace’s head up, connecting their lips once more.

 

This time he let his tongue slip into Ace’s mouth who willingly accepted him inside.

 

Ace was noticeably dazed, letting Law do as he pleased and merely offering pleased little noises when Law languidly let their tongues rub together while letting his hands wander over the length of his lover’s body again.

 

The by now noticeable bulge in Ace’s shorts did not escape Law’s attention either.

 

He separated their lips, again noticing with no small amount of pride that Ace’s lips tried to follow him instinctively.

 

“You look a little troubled there,” Law teased, “wanna stop?”

 

Ace visibly caught his breath.

 

“I, ah...” he started, obviously gathering his thoughts, “if you still have plans, you might want to let me down, yeah.” 

 

Law smirked, perfectly satisfied with the honest answer.

 

“Just a moment then.”

 

Getting him down was noticeably easier than getting him up and Law quickly untied the ropes one after the other until Ace could easily rest on the bed again.

 

The harness, however, stayed in place even after Law had mindlessly thrown the rest of the ropes off the bed again.

 

“Lie down,” Law ordered and for once saw Ace hesitate.

 

He realized the command had not been clear enough, though, and simply pressed the palm of his hand against Ace’s chest, pushing lightly, merely as an indication, and Ace caught on, lying down on his back with his hands still bound.

 

Law retrieved a little bottle from the bedside table while Ace tried to get into a comfortable position.

 

“Okay?” Law asked, just to make sure.

 

“Yeah, it’s fine.”

 

Law left the bottle within easy reach for later before leaning down over his lover, kissing him once more. He kept the kiss short though. There were _more important_ things to tend to after all.

 

He let his fingers slip beneath the material of Ace’s shorts, not unlike his lover had done earlier, but he didn’t second guess and quickly pulled them down and over his lover’s legs until they could be thrown off the bed as well.

 

Ace’s cock was long past being merely interested in the events, curved upwards, full and heavy, and Law didn’t waste a single second, encircling the base with his hand and closing his lips around the tip.

 

Ace’s hips bucked up immediately, but effectively trapped as his upper body still was, the rest of his body was just that little bit harder to control as well.

 

Nevertheless, Law used his free hand to pin him further to the bed as he withdrew, dragging his tongue over the full length of Ace’s cock, before swallowing it completely.

 

His lover’s moans were delectable and noticeably strained already. He was awfully close, without Law needing to do much of anything.

 

Law withdrew again, merely mouthing over the tip.

 

“You want to...?”

 

Law didn’t even need to finish the question before Ace’s hips bucked up, followed by a groan.

 

“ _ Y-yeah _ ,” he answered breathlessly, “make me come.” 

 

Who was Law to deny such a wonderful request?

 

He closed his lips around Ace once more, swallowing the whole length down to the base this time, before he started bobbing his head.

 

Ace was squirming, groaning loudly. If he could he would grab onto Law’s hair at this point but, as he was, couldn’t.

 

Law smirked, certain that Ace could feel  _ that _ as well, and let his tongue wrap around Ace’s length as well as he could with his mouth occupied as it was.

 

He felt saliva gather and dribble down his chin but refused to withdraw before he had made his lover come just from this.

 

And it didn’t take long at all. Ace let out a helpless little moan, his bucking hips even harder to keep down, before a hot sticky fluid filled Law’s mouth in thick ropes.

 

Law pulled back partially to swallow without causing too much of a mess. The taste filling his mouth was slightly bitter but familiar and he didn’t mind at all. He carefully lapped up everything he had missed despite his efforts before he pulled off completely, wiping the excess saliva from his chin.

 

Looking up he saw Ace flushed and spent, his muscles twitching as he stared dazedly at the ceiling for a moment. Even like this he was a curious mix of adorable and completely irresistibly sexy. Law’s own cock definitely felt a lot more restricted at that point as well.

 

He retrieved the bottle from earlier but not before leaning over his lover once more, tucking away a few stray strands of hair.

 

“Still okay?”

 

Ace’s first attempt at a reply died in his throat and he ended up wetting his lips before he tried again, a small little smirk back in place.

 

“Y-yeah, just go ahead.”

 

Law didn’t need to be told twice. He uncapped the bottle and poured some of the clear liquid onto his fingers.

 

He used his other hand to grab one of Ace’s legs, pulling them further apart for better access.

 

He let his fingers trail over Ace’s skin all the way down to his entrance, watching him shiver as he spread the cool liquid.

 

And just because he could he mouthed over Ace’s now flaccid cock at the exact moment he pushed his first finger in. Ace’s full body convulsed at the action, down to his most sensitive part currently wrapped around Law’s finger.

 

“Fucking  _ tease _ !” 

 

His complaint was only met with a chuckle.

 

“Sorry, couldn’t resist.”

 

Law focused on his task properly then, quickly adding a second finger and, after that met hardly any resistance, a third before spreading them carefully, opening Ace up further.

 

Law had quickly learned that to be the right way to prepare his lover. Starting slowly with one or two fingers was usually met with incessant complains so starting off quickly and then taking the time to prepare him thoroughly had proven to be the better alternative.

 

And Law did just that, spreading his fingers and moving them around carefully, slowly letting them sink in deeper until they were buried up to the knuckles.

 

All that was left then was to  _ search  _ and Law never needed long until he had Ace moaning and squirming, a certain sign that he had found the right spot.

 

Law let but a single finger rub over the sensitive bundle of nerves, driving Ace insane slowly but surely.   
  
Ace’s cock was full and heavy again by the time Law deemed Ace teased enough for the night. It was also getting difficult for himself at that point, the material of his pants entirely too constricting for these kinds of activities.

 

And while he was usually vehemently against staying partly dressed, he really couldn’t be bothered to completely pull of his pants right now so he merely unbuttoned them, pulling them down enough so he could move properly.

 

He grabbed both of Ace’s legs, bending them upwards and Ace didn’t hesitate to wrap them around Law’s shoulders when Law moved into position.   
  
He paused but didn’t even get to say anything before Ace cut him off, audibly impatient and breathing harshly.

 

“Don’t even dare to ask. Just do it already!”

 

And Law did, thrusting in all at once.

 

Ace groaned but otherwise didn’t show any sign of discomfort so Law started to set a pace immediately, pulling back and pushing back in steadily.

 

Ace’s breath hitched with every thrust. If he could, Law knew, he would be clawing at his back by now, leaving marks that usually were more lasting than any Law ever left on him.

 

“Ah...  _ Law... _ ” Ace muttered,  _ moaned _ , mindlessly as Law picked up the pace, the sound of skin hitting skin becoming audible as Ace’s whole body got pushed up the bed from the force.

 

Law knew his lover was close, could see the muscles of his abdomen flex uncontrollably and felt his legs trying to drag him closer, his only means left to get his messages across without actually voicing them.

 

Law knew what he wanted but didn’t plan on offering it. He lowered his body, changing the angle so that Ace’s cock was effectively trapped between their bodies during the next thrust, a mere taste of the friction his lover so clearly longed for if the choked off whine was any indication.

 

It was all he was going to get though, as Law kept the angle while aiming for his sweet spot deep inside and assaulting it repeatedly, feeling himself getting close as well.

 

Ace was torn between whining and moaning, resulting in a sound that was neither and both at the same time and still Law was surprised when his lover came before him, hot white liquid spreading between their chests pressed so tightly together.

 

Ace’s body involuntarily tightening up around him drove Law over the edge as well. He came with a quiet groan, spilling his seed within his lover before making sure to roll over to avoid collapsing on his lover’s already strained body.

 

He didn’t allowed himself much more than a moment of reprieve however, before carefully helping his lover up to untie the ropes.

 

Law was about to check for any lasting marks but, the moment Ace’s arms were untied, he found himself getting dragged down on top of his lover again in a tight embrace.

 

Ace mumbled something incoherently into his shoulder as Law let his fingers trail over the rope marks left on his lover’s body. Thankfully he found nothing but the marks themselves and those would disappear on their own quickly enough.

 

Assured to his full satisfaction that his lover was indeed okay he let himself relax fully into the embrace, mindlessly playing with a few strands of Ace’s hair.

 

“How about a massage?” he suggested, knowing that Ace would definitely feel the strain on his shoulders tomorrow, but Ace merely groaned, burrowing himself further into Law’s shoulder.

 

“Sounds heavenly,” he mumbled softly, “if I wasn’t so...  _ sleepy  _ right now.”

 

As if on cue, the word “sleepy” was accompanied by a yawn that had Law smiling.

 

“Did I tire you out?”

 

“You wish!” his lover denied, only for the following yawn to betray his words again immediately.

 

“Tomorrow morning then?”

 

“Aww, you’re the best.”

 

That mumbled sleepy reply was possibly the cutest Law had ever heard.

 

“Why, thank you,” Law replied with an affectionate little grin on his face, “you’re not bad yourself.”

 

Ace was obviously already too tired to even reply and even several minutes later didn’t show any sign of moving again at all. Which was fine for the most part but Law really would prefer to take a shower before sleeping.

 

“So... no shower either?” he asked tentatively, not even sure if his lover was still awake.

 

“’morrow,” came the muffled reply and, considering the sleepy incoherent state Ace was in, Law was surprised by how clear the following words still were.

 

“I love you.”

 

Law smiled then, sated and sleepy and entirely happy.

 

“I love you too, Ace.”

 

The shower really could wait until morning.


End file.
